memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ground Zero/Chapter Five
The Valiant and Culluh's flagship is fighting each other in a deadly game as the Valiant's shields are under 40% and torpedo launchers are offline, but Culluh's ship isn't in fair condition either main power is out and forward particle beam weapon on the port side is down. On the Valiant bridge sparks are raining down from the ceiling and coolant is venting from the ceiling and bulkheads as crewmen are being rushed to sickbay. Colonel the enemy vessel is launching raiders from their port bay Ensign Devon says as the ship shakes harder. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. Open up on those bays all batteries Colonel Tyson says as he goes to his chair. Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew are doing their job. The Valiant's shield bubble flickers as it unleashes a volley of torpedoes and does some serious damage to the Predator class warship but as it the Valiant flies over the ship it fires another two torpedoes under the Valiant causing it's shields to go down and explosions erupt from under the ship. On the bridge a shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and Ensign Hakim is thrown from his console as Commander Keller goes to the console and inputs commands into it as power hums down. Coolant vents from the ceiling and fires are everywhere as a medical team is tending to Manny's wounds, when Admiral Kira's voice comes over the com system. Colonel report says Typhuss over the com. Will goes to the ops console and inputs commands into the console. We crippled Culluh's flagship's weapons and shuttlebay before he launched the raiders but we took some serious damage ourselves we're going to need a tow back to the colony Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. On Voyager Admiral Kira sees sparks rain down from the ceiling of the Valiant. Captain Chakotay, get a tractor beam on the Valiant now says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay turns to Lieutenant Larsen to have the tractor beam locked onto the Valiant and then he turns back to the viewer. Colonel we can have medical and engineering teams beam over to the Valiant to effect repairs to the slipstream drive that should be enough to get both ships back to Earth and in spacedock for major repairs Captain Chakotay says as he looks at the main viewer. Thanks Captain we'll be waiting for the repair teams Valiant out Colonel Tyson says as the transmission ends. Typhuss looks at Chakotay and then at the viewer. For now we have stopped the Kazon says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. Yeah for now at least until they get back on their feet and attack the colony again Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. Both ships are docked at Earth spacedock being worked on while on board the Valiant Colonel Tyson is seeing the repair teams fix the ship's power relays when Admiral Kira walks up to him and has a chat with him. This was one of my most toughest missions yet Colonel Tyson says as he and Typhuss are heading to the mess hall. Mine as well, I never thought that I would run into Culluh and the Kazon again says Typhuss as he looks at Will. They see Thea in the mess hall. When did she get aboard? Will asked his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will breathes and he walks over to Thea as Kira walks over to Typhuss. He's gonna ask her? Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I think so says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Will holds Thea's hand and gets on one knee. Thea Queen will you marry me Will says as he shows her a ring. She's shocked and happy. Yes I will Thea says as she's thrilled. They kissed and hugged. I guess that's a yes now all we have to do is let Oliver know Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Oliver walks in shocked by what he just saw. Like hell he's marrying my sister Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Oliver they are in love, that's what people do when they are in love they get married, you need to clam down says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver.